


Бессердечный

by fierce_cripple, timmy_failure



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, M/M, Mysticism, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: После такого удара нельзя выжить. Кит что, забыл об этом?





	Бессердечный

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрации к тексту за авторством timmy failure <З

— Это Кит. Он будет тебя подменять с трюками.

Лэнс посмотрел на парня на другом конце площадки. Сложением, может, они и были похожи, но Кит казался чуть пониже. Хотя издалека судить было сложно, да и какая там разница — на байке?

На байке, на скорости, в огне. Лэнсу было интересно, трудно ли оказалось найти каскадёра для такого фильма, но спрашивать он не стал: понятно же, что куда проще, когда ему даже мотошлем снимать не нужно.

— Кит! — позвал Мэтт.

Выделяющаяся на фоне разношёрстной массовки фигура в чёрном повернулась. Постояла так, а потом ушла в сторону выхода.

Лэнс хотел было возмутиться, но Мэтт — режиссёр — его опередил.

— Ничего. Он со странностями, но своё дело знает. Привыкнешь.

Лэнс не был уверен, что привыкнет к кому-то настолько заносчивому, что даже поздороваться не может, но выбирать не приходилось.

***

Люди любят страшилки.

Люди любят страшилки, а сценаристы всё ещё пытаются повторить успех «Ворона».

Так что Лэнс совсем не удивился, когда узнал о том, что недавний случай, прогремевший во всех новостях, воскресил к новой жизни старую историю. Куда больше его удивило то, что он прошёл пробы, но в этом он бы никому в жизни не признался. Он вообще истово верил: если делать вид, что уверен в себе на сто десять процентов, то и все остальные поведутся.

Так или иначе, ему дали главную роль. Конечно, при таком бюджете Лэнс больше получил бы за съёмки в рекламе свечек от геморроя, но туда тоже ещё нужно было попасть, а это было какое-никакое кино. Он даже готов был к тому, что ему придётся учиться водить байк и рисковать собственной шеей, но какую-то сумму наскребли на каскадёра. Лэнс был почти уверен, что Мэтт отдал её из своего кармана.

Почти, но не совсем.

***

Лет пять назад в Огайо во время ночной грозы разбился байкер. Не справился с управлением — каждый день случается, вообще-то, но тело этого сорвиголовы через пару дней бесследно исчезло из морга. Вместе со всеми личными вещами.

Ничего особенного в тех вещах, конечно же, не было, и о новости забыли бы через неделю даже в самом Огайо. Но раньше, чем это произошло, в разных штатах очевидцы начали фотографировать парнишку на байке — в чёрной черепашке и глухом шлеме, на красной бритве без номеров.

Когда Лэнс читал сценарий, он не переставал удивляться глупости — чёрт, было бы проще не привлекать внимания, не нарушая, ну, закон.

Потом одёргивал себя: это же просто городская страшилка, они не должны быть логичными.

Ещё пару лет этот загадочный байкер мелькал в сообщениях по всей стране, а потом пропал.

Реанимировала волну слухов облава на ночных гонщиков из двух банд — её устроили после того, как один из участников влетел в витрину магазина детских игрушек. Мотоцикл не подлежал восстановлению, а из пары стендов уцелел только плюшевый лев.

Наказывать было некого — тело должны были отправить прямо в морг.

До пункта назначения оно, впрочем, вовсе не доехало.

В бандах ничего не знали.

Гонки так и не прекратились.

Тематические сайты и форумы уфологов были полны кустарных расследований и дерьмовых выдумок о том, что именно ищет Грозовой гонщик. Лэнс не очень понимал, в восторге он от того, что в сюжете фильма нет никакой романтической линии, или в меланхолии. 

Лэнс в первую же неделю съёмок спросил его, знакомил ли Мэтт со сценарием Кита, но Мэтт только пожал плечами.

— Наверное? Я отдал ему папку, но сам знаешь, ему особо не интересно, что там, помимо его работы. 

Ну, с работой он справлялся отлично, как бы Лэнсу ни жало это признавать. А вот с тем, чтобы завести друзей на площадке, у Кита явно были какие-то проблемы: тот не ходил с остальными на ланч, ни с кем не общался, шлем не снимал. К Лэнсу у него и вовсе, кажется, была особая неприязнь: он по-прежнему даже не здоровался. Лэнс бы решил, что он глухонемой, но тот всё слышал и разговаривал с Мэттом.

Чёрт, у него ещё и голос был что надо — и Лэнс не подслушивал, нет. Это вышло само, когда он направлялся к Мэтту, а услышав, что тот с кем-то говорит, случайно не ушёл.

Они ругались о чём-то. Кита что-то не устраивало в сценарии. Когда Лэнс понял, что именно, его перестал устраивать сам Кит — тот требовал изменить сцену побега из морга.

На минуточку, всё, что без шлема — епархия Лэнса, окей?

Он уже собирался толкнуть дверь, когда ругань стихла. Что-то громко стукнуло, потом шоркнуло, и от Мэтта Кит вышел уже запакованный по самую макушку. А Лэнс хотел бы посмотреть в эти наглые глаза.

Он еле успел сделать шаг назад, впрочем, и так и не сумел выдавить из себя ни слова.

Кит молча кивнул, будто смерив его взглядом, и ушёл к гаражу, топая так зло, словно ковролин в коридоре павильона сделал что-то плохое ему лично.

***

Лэнс всегда знал, что каскадёрский труд опасен, но у него не было повода задуматься, насколько.

В том, что Кит хорош, он убедился с буквально с первого дня. К чёрту сахарное стекло — этот парень кувыркался, как бог. Да, со странностями, но он точно выполнял все указания Мэтта и не выделывался (по крайней мере, на площадке). Лэнс продолжал кипеть внутри, когда впервые увидел его прыжок живьём, но к тому моменту, когда колёса опустились на покрытие, раздражение прилегло подремать. Лэнс понял, что стиснул кулаки так, что ногти впились в ладони.

Он ни за что бы не догадался раньше, что ему нравится запах жжёной резины.

Очень хотелось посмотреть Киту в лицо, хотя Лэнс и опасался увидеть глаза смертника. Кит ему такой возможности не давал. Не давал никому, кажется — Лэнс даже начал думать, что однажды Кит просто допрыгался и теперь прячет изуродованное падением или взрывом лицо.

Лэнс его понимал, в общем-то. Он не имел возможности сравнить по-настоящему, но ему казалось, что занятия стрельбой с отцом (по которым он безмерно скучал) были того же пошиба, что трюкачество Кита.

Без адреналина в крови им обоим жить было крайне трудно. Лэнсу хотелось думать, что это у них общее. Он не считал себя наивным, но признавал, что чересчур стремится к сближению с людьми в целом и коллегами в частности.

Он думал — им с Китом, вообще-то, нужно было узнать друг друга получше. Они так или иначе играли одного человека, ага? Им стоило поделиться жестами, повадками, манерой.

Кит, по всей видимости, так вовсе не считал.

Лэнс как раз раздумывал в очередной раз, как хотя бы попытаться вывести Кита на контакт, глядя на его прыжок из окна склада на огромные боксы. После Кит должен был проехать по доскам на следующий, который был уже вне кадра.

Лэнсу пора было привыкнуть, но каждый раз, глядя на трюк, он чувствовал, как сердце пропускает удар. И сегодня — не зря.

Колёса с гулким грохотом ударили в пустой бокс, рёв дребезжал эхом, и Кит идеально вписался, выезжая на вдумчиво уложенный мостик. Он уже был одним колесом на крыше, когда заднее соскочило с досок.

Раньше, чем Лэнс точно понял, что происходит, байк вильнул задом и скользнул в сторону. Свет солнца блеснул на вилке, пальцы Кита разжались, и он полетел спиной вниз. Он и не думал перевернуться или сгруппироваться — вместо этого дёрнул руками, пытаясь не улететь под двести килограмм металла, пластика, резины и топлива.

Даже в этом грохоте звук, с которым Кит ударился о покрытие, был оглушительным. Кит мог не бояться сотрясения мозга, но Лэнс знал, что после того, как гравитация делает с твоей шеей _такое_ — дальше морга уехать не получится.

Он хотел отвернуться и зажмуриться, но вместо этого смотрел заворожённо. Хотелось плюнуть себе в лицо. Вот настолько жаден до зрелищ?

Проклясть себя за это Лэнс не успел.

Кит дрогнул, потом уцепился за сидение покоящегося рядом байка и сел. Он потёр шею под шлемом, к нему сразу же подбежали техники и тот парень из профсоюза каскадёров, который знатно достал даже самих каскадёров.

Лэнс стоял, разинув рот.

После такого удара нельзя выжить, он точно знал.

Кит что, забыл об этом?

Помимо живучести Кита, Лэнса ждало ещё одно открытие. Когда он подошёл, Кит как раз снимал шлем.

Ладно, уронить челюсть два раза — это уже на два больше, чем Лэнс привык за день.

Кит был красивым. Нет, не так. Кит был _красивым_. Того типа, по которому сохнут все девочки в средней школе, но тайком, потому что вслух положено сохнуть по капитану футбольной команды, а не по мрачному бледноватому мальчику.

Даже под шлемом его волосы не особенно сильно смялись. Не было ни шрамов, ни ожогов — острые черты лица, светлые глаза и упрямо поджатые губы. По которым, кстати, Лэнс прочёл, что Кит ругается, раньше, чем услышал.

Лэнс невольно приподнялся на носках, будто пытаясь заглянуть под ворот черепашки. Кит это заметил, ткнул Лэнса пальцем в грудь и яростно зашипел:

— Не приближайся ко мне, фазан.

Лэнс проглотил обиду. Но вместе с ней убавилось и энтузиазма.

Ладно, решил он, ладно.

По крайней мере, это живой человек, а не манекен для обучения оказанию первой помощи.

Подоспевший Мэтт уже спрашивал, что нужно Киту, чтобы починить байк как можно скорее. И ни слова об аварии.

Будто сошли с ума все, кроме Лэнса.

Ну, или наоборот.

Мэтт отпустил Лэнса до конца дня, но тот остался всё равно, безуспешно пытаясь подловить Кита. Но даже если тому было больно, виду он не подавал.

***

Ханк всегда говорил Лэнсу, что у того такое большое сердце, что на двоих хватит. Это касалось великодушия в том числе — Лэнс не запоминал грубость и гадости. Не когда они были направлены на него, по крайней мере. Он любил соперничать, может быть, но Кит не был ему соперником. Он должен был стать напарником, вообще-то, но большую часть времени вёл себя как козёл. На это легко было закрыть глаза. Терпение у Лэнса, конечно, не из резины было сделано, но запас прочности имелся.

Он с Мэттом дружил, в конце концов, и с его безумной сестрой.

— Почему ты это не снимаешь? — в очередной раз попытался Лэнс, на ходу поглощая тайскую еду из коробки. Шумно втянул лапшу, вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони.

Кит повернул к нему голову, и в чёрном зеркальном стекле Лэнс увидел собственное искажённое отражение — носатое и слишком вытянутое.

У Кита даже шлем сейчас выглядел недоуменно.

Лэнс указал палочками на него.

— Я про ведро на голове. Ты же симпатичный вроде, почему прячешься? Ты в федеральном розыске, что ли?

Кит потянулся к застёжке — или Лэнсу показалось, потому что Кит сразу опустил руку. Пробормотал:

— Ты хамишь или заигрываешь? Никак не пойму.

— Одно другому не мешает, — отбрил Лэнс, и снова набрал лапши.

Кит помолчал и всё-таки поднял стекло.

В чёрной рамке его глаза казались ещё синее.

И злющими — дальше некуда.

— Я так себя в безопасности ощущаю.

Лэнс сглотнул.

— Ох. Вау. Ну, для фаната безопасности ты не ту профессию выбрал, разве нет?

У Кита расширились глаза, потом сузились, и Лэнс успел разглядеть морщинку между бровей. Затем Кит развернулся и пошёл обратно к площадке, а Лэнс побежал за ним, едва не выронив коробку, причитая:

— Ну, эй! У нас только завязался разговор! Это ментальная связь, точно тебе говорю. Да подожди ты!

Кит не оглядывался.

***

Вода камень точит, говорила Лэнсу мама.

С его везением ему и на работе приходилось себе постоянно об этом напоминать — в череде кастингов, демо-роликов и поисков информации о новых фильмах так легко было опустить руки и сдаться.

Но он не привык отступать так просто.

Кит вот сдавался понемногу — возможно, в надежде, что Лэнс отвяжется.

Он просто не знал Лэнса.

Тот как раз шёл домой с площадки, предвкушая редкий выходной, когда из переулка выкатилась не самого дружелюбного вида компания. Трое крепких нетрезвых парней, у которых на лицах было написано, что им скучно. Как именно они предпочитают развлекаться — в этом районе гадать тоже не приходилось. Лэнс оглянулся на дорогу, намереваясь перейти на другую сторону улицы, но фортуна и не думала поворачиваться к нему лицом. Чужие пальцы стиснули его плечо, кто-то пьяно захихикал. Они даже не говорили ничего.

Лэнс сглотнул, обречённо думая о том, что у гримёров будет раза в два-три больше работы на следующей неделе. Вдалеке шумел двигатель, но он едва заметил — таким привычным этот звук стал на съёмках.

— Слушайте, парни... — неуверенно начал Лэнс заученный диалог, когда рёв заглушил его слова, а потом — потом знакомая фигура на байке затормозила боком, колесо крепко задело ноги ближайшего к краю тротуара парня, и тот взвыл, падая на асфальт.

Кит спрыгнул с байка и гибко ударил того, который всё ещё сжимал плечо Лэнса.

Мёртвая хватка исчезла, когда его согнуло пополам, Кит отбил кулак последнего, врезал второму коленом по лицу. Лэнсу показалось, что сломанным носом дело не ограничится, когда Кит ударил второго в колено под нескончаемые вопли первого.

Из окон никто не выглянул, улица осталась совершенно пустой.

— Ты что встал, — глухо рявкнул из-под шлема Кит, и вот где-то на этом месте Лэнсу наконец отказало самообладание. В коленях защекотало отвратительной слабостью, и Кит едва успел его подхватить. — Быстрей, они сейчас оклемаются.

Лэнс кое-как перебирал ногами, пока Кит несчастных два метра вёл его до байка.

— Жаль, что в фильм это не включат, — пробормотал Лэнс, усевшись и обняв Кита со спины.

Чужие пальцы уцепились за штанину Лэнса, когда Кит завёл двигатель.

Но Лэнс держался крепко.

***

— Так ты, значит, ночной мститель.

Кит вскинул брови на воркование Лэнса, который уговорил его подняться хотя бы на кофе за спасение.

К кофе он, правда, так и не притронулся пока, но Лэнс даже не заметил — Кит сидел без шлема и — о, чудо! — без черепашки.

Под ней у мистера разнообразие была простая чёрная футболка, застиранная и чуть выцветшая.

И, в отличие от лица, предплечья всё же оказались покрыты старыми шрамами. Как будто Эдвард-руки-ножницы неудачно почесал локоть.

Лэнс хотел спросить, откуда они, но решил оставить это на сладкое.

— Типа, — ответил Кит. — Просто катаюсь. Иногда помогаю. Тебе повезло.

— В кои-то веки, да, — кивнул Лэнс. — А спишь-то ты когда?

Кит проигнорировал вопрос. Он грел пальцы о чашку с кофе и вот уже десять минут просто нюхал его.

— Ты здесь живёшь? — перевёл он тему.

Лэнс был готов обсуждать с ним хоть размножение кольчатых червей — не в теме было дело.

— Ага. Ну, сейчас на площадке в основном, но так да.

Кит кивнул и оглянулся повнимательнее.

— Кажется, что тут живёт тинейджер-переросток.

— Эй! — возмутился Лэнс. — Я молод в душе! Сколько тебе самому-то, кстати? Спорим, ты младше меня.

Кит пожал плечами.

— Мне двадцать четыре.

Лэнс присвистнул.

— Хорошо, что мы не делали ставок. Старше меня на три года, значит, да? А выглядишь младше на парочку. Я почти завидую. Или нет, стой, не завидую, тебе наверняка не продают алкоголь, если забываешь права дома.

— Я не пью, — невпопад ответил Кит.

— Чёрт, я только хотел пригласить тебя пропустить как-нибудь по стаканчику. Ну, ты знаешь. Благородный принц на чёрном коне, а у меня нет ни полцарства, ни феи-крёстной, только кофе и бар, где точно не разводят пиво водой из-под крана. Меня заносит, да? — последний вопрос прозвучал тихо и как-то жалко. Лэнс сдулся под конец речи и отвернулся к раковине, сконфуженный. Сунул кружку под воду.

Судя по звуку, Кит попытался выпить содержимое чашки ноздрями.

— Ты меня на свидание приглашаешь или?..

Лэнс почувствовал, как краснеют кончики ушей, и преувеличенно легко прощебетал:

— А ты бы что предпочёл, свидание или?..

В этот момент кружка звонко треснула, царапая пальцы, и до Лэнса запоздало дошло, что совать горячую посуду под ледяную воду — так себе идея. Он глухо выматерился: кружка была его любимой.

***

Короче, Кит согласился.

За такое не жаль было бы и трёх любимых кружек.

***

График, впрочем, не позволял им найти время. Нередко Кит был занят, когда отпускали Лэнса, и наоборот.

Ожидаемо, но от того не менее обидно.

В итоге Лэнс напросился с Китом, когда тот собрался в гараж. Кит поупирался, но то ли наконец сработали щенячьи глазки Лэнса, то ли мистер я-не-пытаюсь-выглядеть-круто-потому-что-тогда-это-будет-не-круто просто вымотался и больше не мог с ним спорить.

Не то чтобы Лэнсу было очень интересно смотреть, как Кит возится с железками, но возможность побыть наедине, а не под бдительным оком Мэтта и его подчинённых, делала это наблюдение куда более заманчивой идеей.

Кит сперва отдал ему свой шлем, но Лэнс затормозил перед байком — другим, между прочим, не тем, на котором этот Бэтмен для бедных спас его больше недели назад. Лэнс задумался на мгновение о том, сколько у Кита мотоциклов вообще, но спрашивать не стал. Спросил он о другом:

— У тебя что, нет второго?

Кит уставился на шлем с таким лицом, будто вообще забыл, что держал его в руках.

— Обойдусь, — рассудил он и протянул шлем Лэнсу.

Тот закатил глаза.

— Я из реквизита возьму запасной.

— Это же бутафория, — нахмурился Кит.

— Сам ты бутафория, — фыркнул Лэнс, уже разворачиваясь обратно к павильонам.

Через пять минут он вернулся со шлемом в руках, и пожалуй, он бы согласился с тем, что он чересчур лёгкий. К тому же, он был тоньше по краю.

Лэнс не успел его надеть, потому что Кит перехватил его ладонь.

— Меняемся.

— Ты что, соскучился по съёмкам? Мы ещё даже не уехали.

Кит закатил глаза и молча поменял шлемы. Лэнс возмутился было, но драгоценное свободное время утекало сквозь пальцы, а Кит уже сидел на байке и буквально излучал недовольство задержкой.

Лэнс щёлкнул застёжкой под челюстью и забрался на сиденье позади него. Да, он научился ездить ради этой роли (недолго и по прямой, потому что важнее было эффектно тормозить, что обычно делал Кит). Вот только Лэнс напрочь забыл, что ему сейчас придётся, ну. Обнимать Кита. Крепко, потому что медленно ездить тот, видимо, считал ниже своего достоинства.

Ой.

Впрочем, стоило Лэнсу ухватиться покрепче, как Кит сорвался с места, и всякие лишние мысли встречным ветром выдуло из головы к чертям собачьим.

Лэнс в принципе не очень запоминал дорогу, но стиль вождения Кита не дал даже оглянуться. Зато когда они немного замедлились, Лэнс с удивлением понял, что они приехали в портовую часть города. Нет, не то чтобы сам он жил в центре, но в порту… просто негде было жить. Кит свернул к стройной череде складских отсеков, и Лэнс крутанул головой, осматриваясь, и гулко ударился шлемом о шлем. Кит вздрогнул под его руками, но у него даже руль не вильнул. Проехав вглубь и повернув несколько раз туда, куда толком не доставал свет фонарей, он остановился.

Окей, это было жутко, вообще-то. Лэнс был не из робкого десятка, к тому же, пранки Ханка кого угодно с нервами послабее довели бы до инфаркта, но вот это — было реально жутко.

Кит опустил подножку и замер, пока до Лэнса не дошло запоздало, что он всё ещё держится мёртвой хваткой.

— Извини.

Он разомкнул руки, и Кит пожал плечами.

— Да ничего.

Ему показалось, или даже приглушённый бутафорией его голос звучал смущённо?

Лэнс слез первым, потянулся к ремешкам. Кит молча спрыгнул и бряцнул ключами, подходя к ближайшему боксу. Лэнс, любопытный от природы донельзя, попытался заглянуть ему через плечо, но в темноте не увидел за дверью, поднятой Китом, ровным счётом ничего.

Не обращая внимания на попытку Лэнса в очередной раз сунуть нос, куда не приглашали, Кит вслепую, ощупью включил небольшой бензиновый генератор в углу, щёлкнул тумблером, и всё осветилось.

Лэнс присвистнул.

Ну, да, понятно, почему он не держал это добро ближе к дому — если на слухи о своих странностях в частности и соседей в целом Киту наверняка было положить, то возиться с этим минимотопарком в паркинге ему явно не улыбалось.

Парочка стояла к ним боком, какие-то смутно опознаваемые («Я не инженер, я актёр, Ханк!») детали были разложены на видавшей виды тряпке на столе рядом с генератором.

Любовь к разнообразию явно не входила в и без того скудный список добродетелей Кита.

Два байка были похожи на тот, на котором Кит ездил постоянно, а третий — ярко-красный, росчерк пламени в этом преувеличенно мрачном чёрном окружении — был ещё более хищным по форме.

И потрёпанным. И без номеров.

— Ого, — не успел заткнуться Лэнс. — Что, вот настолько стараешься вжиться в роль? Но зачем тебе? Ты же каскадёр, тебе ли…

«...лицом играть не надо», — хотел сказать он. Не успел, потому что Кит ошалело уставился сперва на него, потом в угол. Потом снова нахмурился.

— Что?

Лэнс закашлялся, делая вид, что подавился. Судя по скептично вскинутой брови Кита, актёр из него был всё-таки хреновый. Лэнс решил об этом не думать.

— Н-ничего.

Кажется, Кит всё-таки понял. Иначе Лэнс не мог объяснить того, что Кит развернулся и пошёл загонять мотоцикл в бокс. Красная же бритва отправилась на свежий воздух, а Кит положил реквизитный шлем на стол и мягко подтолкнул Лэнса к выходу.

Ну. Мягко как для Кита.

— Прокатимся?

Ага, это прозвучало _ни капельки_ не зловеще.

Лэнс по-прежнему толком не боялся.

Он понял, что зря, ещё когда Кит всучил ему свою черепашку. Но решил не жалеть об этом, едва они выехали со складской территории, и Кит получил возможность разогнаться. На чёрном он сдерживался, вполне очевидно, а вот на красном… нет, он знал правила. Просто не соблюдал их.

Крутые повороты, скорость, светофоры — полный набор камикадзе. Говорить что-то было бесполезно — хотя красная бритва и была на удивление тихой, Кит бы всё равно не услышал. Лэнс стоически даже не заорал, когда ему (в очередной раз) показалось, что Кит сейчас просто влетит в стену и размажет их обоих в лепёшку.

Какое-то совсем неудачное первое свидание бы вышло.

Но Кит каждый раз успевал свернуть, вильнуть, затормозить, когда казалось, что уже слишком поздно.

Однако же, не только Лэнса впечатлило наблюдение за каскадёром в естественной среде. Сзади раздался короткий вой сирены и голос, искажённый громкоговорителем.

Понятное дело, байк без номеров и с нарушителями на борту привлёк внимание копов.

Кит хрипло рассмеялся, даже через эту какофонию было слышно. А потом он крикнул:

— Держись!

И Лэнс понял, что до этого Кит просто баловался. Надеялся только, что ему не придёт в голову выехать на крыши или что-то вроде того.

Но Кит просто решил изобразить американские горки в двумерной проекции на землю.

Огни летели мимо, позади подвывала сирена, они ухитрились никого не сбить, а у Лэнса не особенно получалось думать. Ну, копы на хвосте. Подумаешь. Адреналин пьянил и не давал толком вспомнить ни о работе, ни о том, почему Кит вообще так любит полетать по городу без номеров.

Когда вой позади стал ощутимо дальше и тише, Кит свернул в тёмный переулок и остановился за баками, так чтобы снаружи их не было видно.

У Лэнса саднило горло, и он только теперь понял, что всю дорогу смеялся, как сумасшедший. Кит поднялся, снимая шлем, и засмеялся тоже. Сияющие глаза, плывущая улыбка — Лэнс его таким не видел никогда. Быстро подумал о том, что по большому счёту шёл ва-банк, приглашая вечно мрачного Кита на свидание.

Потом — что сорвал джекпот.

Он дёрнул сперва застёжки шлема, потом — Кита за ворот лёгкой куртки.

Тот в свою очередь потянул его за плечи, вынуждая слезть с мотоцикла, после толкнул в стену и поцеловал сам. Лэнс охнул от неожиданности, снова рассмеялся, а потом ему перестало хватать воздуха.

Целовался Кит, как ездил — быстро, на полную катушку, и так, что внизу живота сладко ныло и всё внутри стягивало в жгучий ком.

А ещё — ещё он сам знал об этом.

Лэнс беспомощно всхлипнул, когда Кит дёрнул его ремень и скользнул холодной ладонью под пояс и бельё, не тратя время на молнию. На обрезанные перчатки времени он тоже не тратил, и Лэнс зашипел, когда жёсткая ткань задела головку. Кит всё понял безошибочно и принялся вылизывать его горло, быстро стягивая перчатки и пряча их в карман.

Вторую ладонь он положил на поясницу, продолжая точно там, где начал, а Лэнс попытался отвлечься, прислушиваясь, не приблизилась ли полицейская сирена, но не услышал ничего, кроме собственного сорванного дыхания и влажного звука, с которым Кит облизал свои пальцы и снова сжал его член у самого основания, грубовато повёл к головке.

Может быть, Лэнс просто оглох.

Может быть, он просто поехал крышей, и теперь это всё ему мерещилось.

Кит двигал рукой размашисто и резко, а Лэнс всё не мог глотнуть воздуха. Он вскрикнул и вжался губами в плечо Кита, когда тот царапнул ногтями прямо за яйцами, а потом стиснул пальцы.

Второй рукой он не давал Лэнсу дёрнуться, отстраниться, и не то чтобы Лэнс хотел бы это сделать, просто. Этого было слишком много — Кит прикусывал кожу над ключицами и тут же зализывал, горло холодило, растирал смазку большим пальцем, вжимал в стену так, что у Лэнса перед глазами звёзды плыли.

Наверное, Кит пытался поставить рекорд по скоростной дрочке в подворотне, и у него получилось, но Лэнсу даже неловко не было. Он уже понял, что Кит любит покрасоваться, так что спустил в его ладонь с чувством глубокого взаимного удовлетворения.

Конечно, ему не хватило этого, и он, судорожно глотая воздух ртом, потянулся к футболке Кита. До того он гладил лишь плечи и руки, теперь опустил ладонь на подрагивающий живот, собирая ткань в мелкие складки.

Кит был таким холодным, будто промёрз насквозь. Неудивительно — на такой скорости, хотя, пожалуй, немного странно. Лэнс в принципе горел живьём, но он не сомневался в том, что Кит его хочет тоже. Он повёл под футболку обеими ладонями, и не сразу понял, что это неровное под пальцами — не какая-нибудь нижняя майка или дурацкая манишка.

Кожа на груди Кита была изрыта, искорёжена глубокими шрамами, гладкими внутри, но слишком фактурными, чтобы думать, что это было не больно.

Лэнс успел обвести края и тронуть самую середину, осторожно и медленно, прежде чем Кит отмер и дёрнулся в сторону, отталкивая его ладонь своей — испачканной.

Он расправил футболку и сам застегнул лэнсов ремень.

Выглядел он при этом мрачнее тучи и поцеловать себя вряд ли дал бы, да Лэнс и не пытался больше.

Он перебирал пальцами в воздухе, даже когда Кит так же угрюмо сказал, что им пора ехать, и когда добросил его до дома, и когда отказался зайти на чай.

И даже то, что Кит не поцеловал Лэнса на прощание, меркло на фоне того, что из груди Кита, судя по всему, когда-то просто вырвали кусок.

И забыли вернуть на место.

***

Лэнс плохо помнил, как дошёл до квартиры.

То, насколько хорошо ему было, затёрлось ещё внизу, ещё когда Кит ссадил его с байка; когда двигатель взревел холостыми.

Голова шла кругом.

Пальцы горели от тактильной памяти о шрамах, в животе тянуло от удовольствия, но всё это оставалось кусочками паззла.

Лэнс боялся Киту звонить.

В общем-то, он уже всё понял.

Может быть, если бы не Пидж и их дружба, он бы ничего не понимал по-прежнему, но Лэнс, как бы неправдоподобно это ни звучало, не был идиотом.

Было сложно не сочетать два и два, или два и два и пять и шесть — по десятку сомнительных симптомов за раз: Кит не ест.

Кит бледный, как смерть, он не ест, не пьёт, он холодный и поднимается после падений, которые уносят жизни.

Он боролся за роль каскадёра в фильме о городской страшилке, а потом пытался уговорить Мэтта переписать сценарий так, будто...

Будто сам был там.

Лэнс не спал всю ночь, пока не пришёл к мысли о том, что у него нет выбора.

Или он борется с Китом заодно, признавая, кто он есть — не публично, для себя самого; или прощается с ним навсегда.

(Или идёт сдаваться в психушку; всем привет, я Лэнс, я вижу мёртвых людей).

В третьем часу утра Лэнса разобрал истерический смех: ему очень повезло. Отличная роль, отличный режиссёр, отличный дублёр и классический роман на площадке.

Только его угораздило втрескаться в городскую страшилку.

А так — ничего особенного, конечно.

***

На площадке Кит его предсказуемо избегал.

Чёрная тень, зеркальный шлем и гробовое молчание — будто это не он Лэнса прижал к стене. Не он увозил его от копов, не он целовал голодно, как в последний раз, не он лез в штаны жадными пальцами.

Лэнс искал его взгляд, но не мог поймать. Пытался остаться наедине, но не получалось. Кит исчезал, как призрак, на которого столь сильно походил.

Каким являлся изначально.

Лэнс сам едва ел. Играл вполсилы — и это было видно. Пожалуй, все даже понимали, из-за кого. Лэнс без конца смотрел на Кита, который ускользал сквозь пальцы, и даже в шлеме он казался. Смущённым. Сконфуженным тем, что сам дал слабину, что сблизился с кем-то настолько опасно.

Едва ли он понимал, что Лэнс уже разобрался.

В это трудно было поверить, окей?

Как в зубную фею или ещё тяжелее.

Лэнс согласился на эту роль не потому, что верил в паранормальщину — хотя однажды Ханк его целую неделю пугал записками от почившего дядюшки, просто потому что мог.

Ханк мог быть тем ещё муднем, но это ничего не говорило о том, насколько сильна вера самого Лэнса.

И соглашаясь на съёмки, он не верил в реальность истории ни на секунду.

Хреновый актёр, ладно, он сам это знал. Тем не менее, он мог бы поверить, если бы увидел весомые доказательства. Например — Кита. В цвете и в натуральную величину.

Кита, который бегал от него, как слишком спешно подарившая поцелуй школьница.

Отчаянные времена требовали отчаянных решений.

***

На четвёртый день незримых (вполне очевидных, вообще-то) игр в салки Лэнс ухватил Кита за ладонь и потащил в кабинет Мэтта.

Молча. Кит глухо возмутился, но Лэнс сделал вид, что не слышит (как Кит делал уже четвёртый день).

Лэнс толкнул дверь, а потом и Кита, отправляя его вперёд себя, чтобы точно не сбежал.

Мэтт сидел, закинув ноги на стол, и смотрел на них поверх зелёной оправы очков.

Лэнс едва не забыл, что хотел сказать; эти полупрозрачная одежда и изумрудный глиттер в уголках век Мэтта кого угодно могли сбить с толку. Может, он потому их и использовал.

— И? — миролюбиво поинтересовался Мэтт, когда молчание затянулось.

Лэнс закашлялся, ударил себя кулаком в грудь, выступая.

Он не боялся Мэтта, вообще-то, просто в модусе начальника тот сохранял эту очаровательную беспристрастность, за которую его хотелось придушить.

— Нам нужно переписать сцену в морге.

Мэтт с грохотом опустил ноги на пол и придвинулся к столу.

— О. Боже. Мой. И ты туда же!

— Нам нужно переписать эту сцену, или я ухожу.

Кит повернул голову. Он всё ещё оставался в этом своём чёрном шлеме с зеркальными визорами, но Лэнсу всё равно показалось, он выглядел недоуменно. Лэнс вот, вероятно, выглядел неуверенно, потому что, окей, он мог грозиться, но… это ведь не того уровня фильм, а он не того уровня актёр, чтобы его уход был настолько критичным.

Мэтт смотрел с любопытством.

— Неужели, — наконец пробормотал он.

Потом сказал ещё что-то, но Лэнс разобрал только «Пидж» и «двадцатка». 

Лэнс терпеливо ждал. Мэтт взялся за окурок из пепельницы и задумчиво водил им по листу бумаги, словно набрасывая рисунок.

— Мэтт?.. — робко позвал Лэнс, будто не он тут угрожал уйти минуту назад.

Мэтт вздрогнул, глядя на Кита, и в его глазах мелькнуло что-то недоброе, знающее. Что-то опасное.

— Выкладывайте, — предложил Мэтт, откидываясь в кресле, и Лэнс криво улыбнулся, пихнув Кита локтем в бок.

— Пусть он расскажет.

Кит помедлил немного, но потом потянулся к застёжкам.

***

На пересъёмки, вообще-то, ушло прилично времени. Они выбились из графика безнадёжно, но…

Это того стоило, даже не для того, чтобы дать знак Киту.

Чтобы узнать его историю.

И было кое-что в его рассказе, что по-настоящему прояснило Лэнсу роль.

Если — только если — его сценарные правки говорили правду, судьба его была удручающей. Нелепая ошибка — он не справился с управлением однажды. Авария вывернула его тело наизнанку, но он… нет, не выжил. Просто был слишком зол — на себя, на мир, на дорожное покрытие — чтобы уйти.

Он попал в морг беспорядочным месивом из костей и мяса.

Кое-как патанатом собрал его воедино, но.

Кит очнулся на коронерском столе без сердца.

Кит был тем, кто не верил в правду. Лэнс такого человека играл. В конечном счете никто из них не верил в то, что роковой стала ошибка патанатома.

Киту, судя по конспирологии, щедро отсыпанной для сценария, поверить было особенно трудно. Зато это объясняло, почему Мэтт не хотел слушать.

Кит был готов даже пришельцев рассмотреть в качестве достойной теории исчезновения собственного сердца, но по всему выходило, что его просто потеряли. Или сожгли без него — не суть важно.

Ключом ко всему оставалась ярость.

Лэнс понял это не сразу.

Кит был так зол, и как всякий человек, знающий наверняка свою ошибку — он боялся утратить то единственное, что могло ему помочь.

Чистый, всепоглощающий гнев.

Может, Лэнс и был дураком. Может, он был психом.

Но Кит был нужен ему со всей своей яростью.

***

Обратный отсчёт до последнего дня съёмок будто ускорялся к концу. Мэтт странно косился на них. Кит упрямо Лэнса избегал, но теперь… Лэнс мог поймать его. Боялся, конечно. Но ещё больше боялся того, что всё кончится теперь.

Знать Лэнс не знал, как строить отношения с призраком. Но проклял бы себя сам, если бы не попытался.

«Снято!» — рявкнул Мэтт и нервно щёлкнул зажигалкой.

Кит развернулся к гаражам — по-прежнему молча. 

Сейчас или никогда.

Лэнс рывком схватил его запястье. Он даже не сказал ничего, просто уставился — залюбовался, вообще-то. Даже эти холодные отблески света на зеркальном шлеме казались важными.

Кит смотрел на него в ответ — Лэнс точно знал. Смотрел, сорванно дышал, не слыша ничего вокруг: ликующий гул на площадке, знаменующий конец съёмок, звучал, как сквозь толщу воды — и.

Лэнс крепче сжал пальцы.

Под кожей — мягкой и непривычно тёплой — едва ощутимо и робко бился пульс.


End file.
